


Get It

by sunny_impalas



Series: all of my fanfics in one place [12]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Dropping Out, Friendship, High School, I was listening to Come As You Are by Nirvana when I wrote this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned violence, Past Character Death, Pity, Swearing, minimal dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_impalas/pseuds/sunny_impalas
Summary: Johnny's dropping out and he's told everyone.Almost everyone, that is.
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Ponyboy Curtis
Series: all of my fanfics in one place [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183928
Kudos: 11





	Get It

Johnny was tired and aching in every way imaginable. His body ached, for obvious reasons. He was tired mentally and emotionally, killing a seventeen-year-old boy could do that to a person, and he hadn't gotten a good nights rest in who knows how long. He had thought he could make it through school, he had thought that maybe killing someone would be enough to get people to leave him alone. And, it was, but he'd much rather get his ass kicked than have to deal with the alternative.

The alternative? Pity. He hated all the pity everyone had for him. His classmates walked on eggshells around him, some out of fear he knew though, but the rest of them didn't want to break his already cracking exterior. And he was just so damn sick of it. He didn't need their pity, he hadn't needed it before, so why did he need it now?

So, he had finally to follow in his parents footsteps and drop out. He could hopefully get a job at the DX with Sodapop and Steve. That'd be fun, he thought. He'd see Soda everyday they both worked, Steve'd be there after school got out, it'd be great. He had already told Dally, who wasn't impressed but also understood. He told Darry, who's eyes got foggy and a little wet but he nodded anyway. He told Two-Bit, Soda, and Steve, who had pretty much all had the same do what you want attitude. Steve had tried to convince him otherwise, but something he had said must've reminded him of a faraway memory and he just nodded solemnly.

He just didn't know how to tell Ponyboy.

Dally had offered to tell him for him, but Johnny had refused. That's the cowards way out and he wasn't a coward. Never had been. He might've been quiet but everybody knew that Johnny Cade wasn't afraid of a fight. He just didn't like them when they were unnecessary.

Ponyboy had changed, too. He saw it, the kid couldn't hide anything from him. He wrote more, drew pictures of a familiar looking church and horse, but he was okay. As okay as he could be, Johnny guessed. But he remembered how heartbroken Pony was when Soda had dropped out, and that's what had Johnny worrying.

Johnny had pulled him aside one night. The gang were all watching some John Wayne movie which had everyone, except for Darry of course, enraptured. Johnny knew this was the perfect time seeing as no one would interrupt and Pony'd have time to let the news sink in since it was the weekend. Ponyboy looked at him funny but still followed him into the kitchen nonetheless. Johnny looked up at Pony. He had shot up like a weed in the past few months, Johnny always slouched. It hurt to stand up straight.

After a few seconds of silence Johnny decided to just tell him. Quick and easy, like a bandaid. "I'm dropping out of school." He blurted, staring at his scuffed and stained converse.

Pony made a choked, surprised sound in the back of his throat. Johnny glanced up to see him swallowing and looking up like he was saying a pleading prayer. And maybe he was, based on what had come out of his mouth next.

"Please don't, Johnny."

His voice had also started to change, Johnny mused. Deeper, had a scratch to it. Kind of reminded him of Mr. Curtis. He had been noticing more and more likeness between Pony and Mr. Curtis. Same eye shape, all the Curtis men had a straight nose that curved down at the tip. Pony and Mr. Curtis both got their growth spurts at the same time, at least that's what Darry had said.

Suddenly reminding himself he had to respond, Johnny just mumbled, "I'm sorry, Pone. But I'm gonna do it. I can't handle it no more, and Soda said he was gon' try and get me a job at the DX..."

Pony swallowed again and nodded. He put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I get it, Johnny." He then walked back out to the living room to resume watching the movie with the gang.

Johnny smiled to himself and hummed. That was another thing Pony and Mr. Curtis had in common. They could just understand. And truly, that was all he had ever wanted in a friend, he realized as he walked back out to join the gang.

Sometimes he just needed someone to get it.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on Tumblr


End file.
